The Big Comfy Chair
by Big-Wired
Summary: Britney comes to visit the spies at their new villa, not only to admire the place but to get in some quality study time with Sam. Of course, the two end up studying something more than physics and chemistry...


The Big Comfy Chair  
WRITTEN BY: Jamie Jeans  
Started: Saturday, November 05, 2005  
Finished: Monday, January 02, 2006

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, as they belong to Marathon, and I am merely borrowing them for a short time.

Britney and Sam study and help each other with their weak subjects.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hmmm?" 

"Here, come on..." Sam tugged on Britney's arm, and soon the long haired brunette found herself in the comfy love seat, her shoulders being pressed back into it.

She sighed, enjoying the velvety softness; sitting on the floor with her head bent over books meant no support for her neck, whereas with this chair, she could easily lean back and take a nap. So comfortable was it, in fact, that Britney was surprised when a comfortable weight settled on her lap and hands cupped her face.

"Now, I believe it's time for your next lesson," purred the soft spoken Samantha, leaning in to plant a kiss on Britney's cheeks.

Britney shivered, taking in Sam as she backed up a bit, the light of the lamp on the desk reflecting off of her glasses. The smile on her lips seemed to combine with the appeal of the glasses, giving Sam a smart sensuality that was literally taking Britney's breath away...

... no, wait, that was actually Sam coming in for a nice, long, deep kiss, with just a hint of tongue teasing Britney's lips.

Oh, if only they had all met earlier...

* * *

Mentally (which was a challenge with the redhead licking and caressing her lips with her tongue so), Britney reflected on how Sam had invited her over, to see the new house WOOHP had given them to live in while their parents were away. It was exciting, to say the least, and the place was very nice, but upon a comment about how some aspects of chemistry were still troubling her, Sam had offered her help, and guided Britney up to her room. 

"This is an amazing room... I'm so envious!" Britney had said with a hint of truth and joking. Not even her room was this nice, and it had been provided by WOOHP as well.

"Yeah, although you should see Clover's room... we all practically fought over it the moment we got here," Sam had replied as she retrieved her books.

Britney had taken out her own and laid them on Sam's bed when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She had turned, and blushed upon seeing Samantha standing there, wearing a pair of glasses.

"I didn't know you... um.. needed glasses," Britney had commented, although her concern was mainly that of how... WOW Sam was looking with the glasses.

"Oh, they're clear focals. Bought them at the new Geek Chic store in the mall the other day." Sam had blushed a little as she settled on the bed along with her fellow spy and friend. "If I'm going to play the professor, I might as well look the part... since I play tutor to Alex and Clover most of the time."

"Hey, no complaints here..."

And Britney still had no complaints, not when Sam had helped her with history, and she had given help in return with physics, and definitely not now.

Especially not now...

* * *

"Ohhhh..." 

"Hmmmm..." Sam pulled away, and planted smaller, softer kisses along her fellow spy's neck, taking her sweet time in administering as much warmth to her as possible. Looking down at the long haired brunette, who had her eyes closed, and her mouth open slightly in a moan of pleasure, Sam felt a blush creep over her cheeks.

Britney looked up to all of them like most people looked up to sports heroes, and however flattering it was, none of the trio of spies had put one thought into taking advantage of it. On the other hand, each were currently contending with one another on how to help the juniour spy, in a friendly competitive manner.

To make it fair though, Clover, Alex, and Samantha had each drawn straws, to determine whom would go first, and, thankfully, Samantha had won. Alex had gotten second place, and Clover third, and all had jested with one another over whom would be able to please Britney the most. She worked so hard, and all by herself to boot, that all three believed that she needed the time to relax, unwind, and bask in the glow of work well done.

Sure, she got plenty of praise from Jerry, but well, Jerry couldn't really offer what Alex, Sam, and Clover could.

Sam shook her head, and concentrated on the task at hand.

"You know, you work very, very hard," Sam said, and gently squeezed Britney's shoulders, earning her another moan. "I can really feel it, too."

Britney sighed as Sam's hands begin rubbing her shoulders back and forth, easing out aches she didn't know she had. "Hey, it's... hmm... all part of the job..."

"True, but everyone deserves some time off from the job. Including you." Sam leaned in, and kisses Britney on each cheek.

Britney blushed deeper, and a shiver ran through her body. "Sam..."

"Shhh," said Sam, pressing a finger against Britney's lips. "As of right now, as the seniour spy here, allow me to offer my congratulations for being one of the hardest working agents I have ever seen."

And with that, before Britney could say anything, Sam was pressing her lips firmly against the brunette's, purring with delight as she rolled and squeezed her shoulders.

With nothing else to do, Britney slowly melted beneath the dual combination of strong hands easing the aches out of her shoulders and lips as soft as her own caressing her lips. She did work hard, but, like the other members of WOOHP, was not one to really bask in the glory of a job well done. So, to hear, and better yet, to FEEL, prestige coming from one of the three people she felt the most admiration for was better than a hot soak in a tub followed by wrapping up in a thick, warm house coat.

Sam's lips left her own, and Britney felt them caressing her neck, as one hand moved down to stroke her side through the thin material of her T-shirt. She raised a hand to return the gesture, but it was caught and gently held down on the arm of the love seat.

"Uh uh uh," came Sam's gently chiding voice. "This is all about you, Britney, not me. So you're going to sit back, relax, and let yourself enjoy ALL the attention that you can stand. Understand?"

It had come out as a joking order, and Britney had to laugh and nod her head. This was certainly one of the best kind of order she'd ever received.

"Excellent..." And Britney felt Sam nibble lower down, both hands rubbing her sides now, and making her moan and arch up a little. Sam seemed to know just where to kiss her, and was now taking full advantage of it... she certainly seemed experienced, and various images of where she got that experience ran through her mind...

She moaned again, a little louder, as much from the gentle nibbles as from the warm and naughty thoughts now running through her mind.

Thus, neither she nor Sam noticed how minutely open the door to Sam's room was...

* * *

"What is she doing?" Alex whispered, leaning over Clover's shoulder. 

"Ohhh... ohhh! That... that Sam! That's so not fair..."

"Come on, Clover, tell me. I'm not going to have to drag you away from the door, am I?"

"You do that, and we might interrupt the two," Clover pointed out. "And I'm not really going to interrupt this show..." Mentally though, for as envious as Clover was of Sam's tactics, she couldn't help but admire the ingenuity of it. That, and to take some notes as well.

"Well, true, yeah but... please let me see, please?"

Clover looked up to see Alex batting her eyes, giving her best puppy dog pout, and relented. She backed up, and Alex eagerly knelt down to look, and then clenched a hand. "Ohhh, Sammy... no fair, we don't have a love seat in our rooms."

"For sure! No wonder she seemed so eager when she won on the straw drawing, she had a plan all along!"

"That's Sam for you, always with a plan..."

Clover got back down, almost pushing Alex aside in her eagerness to see what was happening, and gasped. "No no, don't you DARE curl your tongue about her ear like that! You know she loves that!"

"Shhh! You're going to give us away," Alex cautioned, and began pulling on Clover's arm. "And besides, if we don't come up with a plan like Sammy did, we're going to lose this contest for sure."

Clover whimpered, and remained where she was, resisting Alex's attempts to drag her away. "But but.. noooo, she's nibbling on her neck again!"

"Clover!"

With much effort, and some reluctance to leave the scene unobserved, Alex finally managed to get Clover away from the door and back to their room, where they began their own preparations. After all, it wasn't just to win the contest, but to give Britney the most comfort she could receive.

After all, she deserved the very best.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ahhh, another good little piece of writing based on some of my favourite fictional spies has come to a close, albeit two months after it was started. I blame it mainly on the school work, as shortly after the beginning of November things became crushingly overloaded. 

But now that I have more time, I was able to finish this, after Racey reminded me of the challenge by providing his own short story.

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
